


Гвоздь программы

by bangbangbaby



Series: Трое — это много [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Контроль сознания, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сомнительное согласие, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: — Очень романтично, — отозвался Люцифер. Касавшиеся Кроули пальцы исчезли: теперь они гладили изгиб ангельского плеча. Рука двинулась выше, скользнула по обнажённой коже над воротничком.У Азирафеля сбилось дыхание. У Кроули тоже, но ангел, кажется, не заметил. Вообще-то, дышать в принципе было сложно, даже если Азирафель впивался ногтями в его ладонь.Кроули и Азирафель пришли в театр и обнаружили, что у них билеты в частную ложу: Люцифер не любит, когда его беспокоят. Зато он любит смотреть.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Трое — это много [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Гвоздь программы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Real Showstopper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288524) by [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone). 



— Прошу прощения, — обратился Азирафель к девушке-капельдинеру. — Но у нас билеты в другой сектор.

— Нет, сэр, это ваши места.

Кроули коснулся ангельского локтя. В данный момент он не ощущал землетрясения, но змеиное чутье подсказывало ему, что оно начнётся — и скоро.

— Всё в порядке, ангел, — тихо сказал он. Азирафель явно был с ним не согласен, поэтому Кроули отвернулся к девушке. — Спасибо.

Сработало: ангел замолчал.

Она кивнула и закрыла за ними дверь частной ложи. Когда звук её шагов стих в отдалении, Азирафель потянулся к Кроули и взял его за руку. Ему нравилось. Он всё ещё не мог к этому привыкнуть, но ему нравилось.

В первый раз Азирафель сделал так сразу после Апокалипсиса-Который-Не-Случился. Тогда Кроули просто уставился на него, на ходу врезавшись в фонарный столб. Сломал очки, упал на тротуар — Азирафель присел рядом, стойко сдерживая смех, чудом починил очки и поцеловал его в нос перед тем, как вернуть их на место.

Кроули подсчитал, что должен выждать шесть лет и два месяца, если хочет провернуть это снова, не вызывая подозрений.

— Мы могли бы просто уйти, — без особого энтузиазма предложил он. Ладонь Азирафеля была тёплой. Ему на самом деле нравилось, и он надеялся, что они продержатся шесть лет и два месяца. 

— А если это не... он? — спросил Азирафель, и Кроули хмыкнул. Ангел вздохнул, свободной рукой стиснув программку. — Но если это он, уходить бесполезно.

Партер и соседние ложи постепенно заполнялись людьми. Спектакль начинался чрез двадцать минут: Азирафель настоял, чтобы они пришли заранее. И пусть за рулём Кроули вёл себя «опрометчиво», «возмутительно безрассудно» и — его любимое — «просто преступно», если они опаздывали, Азирафель сразу переставал жаловаться.

Со дня визита Люцифера прошло три недели.

— Я надеялся, что он про нас забудет, — признался Азирафель. 

Кроули искоса посмотрел на него, но ангел внимательно обводил взглядом партер, и поэтому ничего не заметил.

— Мы можем спуститься и просто сесть на свои места, — продолжил Азирафель.

Они уже сотню раз ходили в этот театр, но никогда не брали билеты в ложи. Азирафель не любил сидеть сбоку от сцены. Впрочем, вид отсюда открывался весьма приличный.

— Спорим, там сейчас сидят другие люди?

Кроули не сомневался, что час назад такой ложи просто не существовало, а на их билетах были указаны совершенно другие места. Женщина напротив смотрела словно сквозь него, что лишь укрепило его подозрения. Он попытался поймать ее взгляд, но не смог привлечь к себе внимания даже помахав ей рукой, на кончиках пальцев которой расцвели маленькие язычки пламени.

— Ох, ну что это такое. Дорогой, прекрати, пожалуйста.

Кроули сдул огонь с пальцев. Получилось очень круто, но Азирафель даже не взглянул на него.

Срань господня.

— Можешь уйти.

Азирафель наконец-то повернулся к нему.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — спросил он тоном, подразумевающим, что никакого прощения он не просит.

Пытаясь сосредоточиться, Кроули погладил пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Внутри свернулось беспокойное ощущение землетрясения — оно словно прошивало всё тело насквозь, подначивая свернуться в клубок. Как бы Кроули не хотелось поддаться на зов, в данный момент у него было слишком много костей.

Палка о двух концах, грустно подумал Кроули (об оружии — хотя бы о тех же обоюдоострых мечах — Кроули ещё до Падения предпочитал не думать). Если ходишь в одном теле шесть тысяч лет, то у него рано или поздно появляются собственные идеи — например, «сейчас самое время запаниковать». О, его тело категорически настаивало на том, что уже давно пора паниковать.

— Можешь уйти, — повторил Кроули, пытаясь подавить зарождающуюся панику.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Я не брошу тебя здесь.

Кроули поморщился.

— «Брошу» — слишком громко сказано.

— В таком случае почему бы тебе не подождать в машине, пока я разговариваю с ним?

Пока Кроули стоял со сложным выражением лица, Азирафель прошёл в ложу и с вызывающим видом уселся в кресло посередине.

Из головы вылетели все мысли. Кроули смотрел, как Азирафель кладёт руки на подлокотники. Как обводит глазами зрителей, которые их совершенно не замечают. Как поднимает подбородок, пристально глядя вверх. Кроули задумался, не стоит ли ему тоже запрокинуть голову и проклясть доставшееся им внимание, но он помнил, что каждый дюйм потолка в этом театре расписан грёбанными херувимчиками, — меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось смотреть на них.

Он вздохнул и пошёл к креслам. Азирафель даже не пошевелился. Лишь когда Кроули остановился прямо напротив кресла друга, ангел соизволил перевести на него взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь?

Азирафель переплёл пальцы лежавших на коленях рук.

— Сижу. Присоединишься?

— Ангел.

— Кроули.

Кроули опустил голову и глянул исподлобья, показывая жёлтые глаза. Положил руки на подлокотники кресла Азирафеля, наклонился и выразительно взглянул на него.

Это был отличный, отрепетированный взгляд, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с паникой, стискивавшей его ребра. Ему хотелось обвиться вокруг Азирафеля, но он знал, что это не поможет: ангел просто погладит его по чешуйчатой голове, приговаривая «всё хорошо», потому что по какой-то неведомой причине Азирафель вдруг перестал бояться. 

— Тебе лучше уйти, — сказал Кроули. — Я справлюсь. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

— Я тут поразмыслил, — начал Азирафель (может, он просто перекачал свой страх в Кроули? Звучало правдоподобно). — Возможно, я справлюсь с ним лучше, дорогой мой.

Кроули моргнул.

— В книжном магазине я несколько минут провёл с ним наедине, и я... у меня получилось отвести взгляд. А у тебя — нет.

Ага, подумал Кроули _. А потом он приказал тебе сесть и взял тебя за шкирку, и тебе это понравилось, и мне, к сожалению, тоже._

— Тебе стоит уйти, — хрипло возразил Кроули. — И тебе точно не стоит занимать кресло посередине.

— Я помню, что ты... среагировал на него, — начал Азирафель. Кроули поперхнулся, но ангел не обратил на это внимания, — на авиабазе. Но на меня он влияет меньше, и мне кажется, если я как следует сосредоточусь, мы избежим повторения ситуации в книжном. На этот раз я буду готов.

Кто-нибудь, избавь его от праведных ангелов.

— Азирафель, ты не сможешь сосредоточиться на землетрясении, — прошипел Кроули. — Нельзя перехитрить сейсмическую активность.

Тот задумался. Кроули сильнее стиснул пальцами подлокотники и склонился к нему, но ангел заговорил раньше, чем он смог продолжить, уговорить его сказать «конечно, дорогой, подожду тебя в машине, незачем мне сталкиваться с владыкой Ада». Но Азирафель был достаточно упрям, чтобы шесть тысяч лет ходить с одной и той же причёской, так что сказал он, конечно, не это:

— Тектоника — это земное. А он — нет. И мы тоже нет.

Кроули зарычал и склонился ниже. Ещё немного, и он свалится Азирафелю на колени.

Тот вздохнул, обхватил руками лицо Кроули и поцеловал его. С языком! Для небесного создания ангел слишком хорошо знал толк в запрещенных приемах. Кроули машинально ответил на поцелуй и понял, что нависает над креслом Азирафеля, жадно лаская языком его рот.

А затем в ложу вошла капельдинер.

— Ой! Эм-м, простите, — начала она, запинаясь.

— Спасибо, вы можете идти.

Азирафель разорвал поцелуй и развернулся к двери. Кроули упал на кресло слева от него, и ему на миг показалось, будто их ложа сейчас рухнет на головы сидящих внизу людей. Разумеется, этого не случилось. Не случилось вообще ничего необычного. Он вцепился руками в волосы, пока Азирафель сидел, ошарашенно замерев и едва ли не разинув рот. Конечно же, это был Люцифер. Ничего удивительного, Азирафель никогда прежде не слышал его голоса.

Люцифер слегка кивнул им, и сотрудница театра пулей вылетела из ложи, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. На нём был всё тот же — или просто похожий — чёрный костюм, но на этот раз с чёрным галстуком и тёмно-красной рубашкой, волосы уложены с показной небрежностью. Целую долю секунды Кроули всерьёз раздумывал над тем, чтобы обратиться в змею. В змеином облике у него были клыки.

Люцифер, в свою очередь, разглядывал их целую долю секунды, а затем обошёл кресла со стороны Кроули. Проходя мимо, Люцифер одним пальцем приподнял его подбородок, заставив посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Добрый вечер, милый.

— Здравствуйте, Владыка, — вяло и без всякого энтузиазма поздоровался Кроули. Проще всего было застыть и не двигаться. Краем сознания он отметил, что Азирафель взял его за руку — и ладонь ангела была обжигающе горячей.

Люцифер смерил взглядом их переплетённые пальцы и отпустил Кроули без... Ну... Просто отпустил, и все. 

Обойдя их обоих, Люцифер элегантно опустился в единственное свободное кресло, и Кроули выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он чувствовал странное опустошение: секунды тянулись и тянулись, тело звенело от напряжения, однако, страх ушёл. Участок кожи, которого коснулись пальцы Люцифера, покалывало обжигающим теплом.

Азирафель расправил плечи и сел прямее, насколько позволяло кресло роскошной ложи.

Люцифер выгнул бровь.

— Это из-за моего голоса? — поинтересовался он.

«Предпочтёте, чтобы я говорил так?»

Кроули проглотил звук, который хотело издать его тело.

Азирафель машинально сжал его руку.

— Всё... всё в порядке. В конце концов, мы в публичном месте.

— Формально, да, — согласился Люцифер, опуская руку на спинку его кресла. Кончики пальцев невесомо коснулись Кроули, и тому показалось, что его ударило электрическим током. Он почувствовал, как коченеют мышцы. Люцифер закинул ногу на ногу и положил вторую руку на колено. — Вы, конечно, уже поняли, что нас никто не видит.

— Полагаю, тому есть причина.

— Не люблю, когда меня беспокоят.

— А что насчёт Шекспира? — спросил Азирафель.

Люцифер посмотрел на него.

— Больше всех Шекспира любит Кроули.

Азирафель растерянно моргнул. Кроули уже мысленно перегибался через перила балкона, но, оказавшись между двух огней, постарался сохранить максимально бесстрастное выражение лица.

Допустим, когда-то он переборщил с «Гамлетом», и люди это заметили. Не все, конечно. В Аду время текло немного иначе, поэтому ему удалось связать успех «Гамлета» с массовыми закрытиями театров, начавшимися через несколько десятков лет. Конечно, он позаботился, чтобы Азирафель ни о чём не узнал.

Теперь они оба смотрели на него: Азирафель в замешательстве, Люцифер, вероятно, складывая недостающие детали мозаики. Кроули открыл рот и произнёс:

— Ага.

— О, — сказал Азирафель, всё ещё не сводя с него взгляда. Кроули чувствовал, что позже его ждут Вопросы. Но пока что Азирафель оставил их на потом, прочистил горло и решительно отвернулся к сцене.

— Представление вот-вот начнётся, и я... мы с Кроули давно хотели его посмотреть. Вдвоём.

Кроули снова позволил себе помечтать о том, чтобы обратиться в змею.

— Очень романтично, — отозвался Люцифер. Касавшиеся Кроули пальцы исчезли: теперь они гладили изгиб ангельского плеча. Рука двинулась выше, скользнула по обнажённой коже над воротничком.

У Азирафеля сбилось дыхание. У Кроули тоже, но ангел, кажется, не заметил. Вообще-то, дышать в принципе было сложно, даже если Азирафель впивался ногтями в его ладонь.

— Мы... да, романтично, — тон ангела был скорее вопросительным, но ему всё-таки удалось закончить фразу. Возможно, он был прав насчёт своей способности противостоять Люциферу, подумал Кроули.

Тот смерил их обоих взглядом.

— Азирафель, как ты относишься к тому, что Кроули никогда не снимает очки?

Застигнутый врасплох ангел улыбнулся:

— Я... я думаю, он выглядит сногсшибательно.

«Сногсшибательно? С каких это пор?» — заорала та часть мозга Кроули, которая чудом сохранила способность критически мыслить.

Сногсшибательно, — повторил Люцифер и тоже улыбнулся. Он слегка вытянулся в кресле, дотянувшись до Кроули и сжав пальцы на его плече. Возможно, сиденья также сдвинулись теснее — кто знает. Но теперь Люцифер снова оказался слишком близко к Азирафелю. 

— Кроули, как бы ты охарактеризовал своего ангела?

Рот Кроули распахнулся. 

— Он прекрасен, — выдохнул он, словно кто-то всадил нож ему в живот.

Азирафель изумленно взглянул на него. Он больше не улыбался, и Кроули порадовался, что в ложе нет отражающих поверхностей: он не горел желанием увидеть выражение своего лица, вызвавшее у ангела такую реакцию.

— М-м-м, — протянул Люцифер, не сводя глаз с груди Азирафеля, вздымавшейся и опадавшей в такт вдохам и выдохам. Приказ его, однако, был адресован Кроули.

— Милый, мне бы хотелось увидеть твои глаза.

— Да, Владыка.

Свободной рукой он стянул очки с глаз, сложил их и убрал в карман пиджака. Дыхание Азирафеля участилось, и он беспокойно прикусил нижнюю губу. Кроули не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд или разжать стискивающие ангельскую руку пальцы. Он облизал губы, и Азирафель шумно втянул воздух.

— Ангел, — мягко позвал Кроули, жадно ловя ещё один вздох. — Ты же знаешь, я... — он сглотнул и поднёс его руку ко рту, поцеловал костяшки. Пальцы в его ладони дрожали. Кроули оставил на них ещё один поцелуй.

— Кроули...

Возможно, Азирафель был прав. Возможно, если бы Люцифер пошёл другим путём, у него бы ничего не вышло.

— Кажется, моё появление отвлекло вас от чего-то интересного, — сказал Люцифер. Нет — он промурлыкал это Азирафелю на ухо, склонившись к нему, и рука ангела касалась груди Люцифера, а бьющие электричеством пальцы гладили Кроули по плечу.

Возможно, если бы Люцифер пошёл другим путём, у него бы ничего не вышло. Но он пошёл именно этим.

Он прижался к Азирафелю сбоку, и Кроули прошил ещё один разряд тока.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания.

Тушите свет, подумал Кроули, и люстра погасла как по волшебству. Представление начиналось.

Он подался вперёд и поцеловал Азирафеля.

***

Азирафель такого не ожидал.

Этой фразой можно было описать всю его жизнь — по крайней мере, дни, когда он предавался меланхолии. Однако здесь и сейчас, в этом театре, он точно такого не ожидал. С тех пор, как рука Люцифера легла ему на плечи, под кожей нарастал какой-то странный гул. Когда Кроули касался его, Азирафель издавал самые разные звуки, но это — это было чем-то незнакомым.

Не шум крови, а скорее... энергия. Словно в нём неотвратимо разгорался заоблачный свет, норовя вырваться наружу.

Они не на небесах, никто не вытянет свет из ядра его сущности. И не в Аду, но... неужели Люцифер всё ещё способен на это?

Впрочем, об этом некогда было думать: Кроули был прямо перед ним, и его золотые глаза сияли в окружающей их темноте. Несправедливо, что ему пришлось снять очки. Вертикальные зрачки расширялись, он тянулся всё ближе и ближе к его креслу, и Азирафель уже было собирался спросить, что с ним происходит, — а потом его поцеловали.

Ангел прикрыл глаза.

Быстро обдумал, не стоит ли отшатнуться, но Кроули прижимался к нему, а Люцифер завёл руку за его шею — невесомая, незыблемая преграда на пути к отступлению.

До прихода Люцифера Кроули целовал его так отчаянно, словно это было залогом их безопасности.

Теперь же он обхватил лицо Азирафеля руками, и тот осознал, что цепляется за его пиджак.

Его трясло, кровь шумела в ушах. Ходишь в одном теле шесть тысяч лет (развоплощаешься, потом Антихрист возвращает тебе тело), и вот у него уже появляются собственные странные идеи. Например, похоть. Тело Азирафеля задыхалось от похоти.

Рука Люцифера легла ему на загривок, и Азирафель всхлипнул от обжигающего прикосновения. Кроули не растерялся и протолкнул язык ему в рот.

Ох. О.

Аллилуйя.

Люцифер прижался грудью к его спине, и Азирафеля накрыло новой волной жара. Он не мог дышать, но продолжал целовать Кроули, потому что тело настойчиво напоминало, что дышать ему не нужно. Люцифер рассмеялся, и жар пошёл трещинами, вспыхивая под веками Азирафеля беззвучными разрядами молний. Он не ожидал бури.

Кроули оседлал его бёдра. Оказывается, подлокотники кресла куда-то исчезли.

— Я здесь ни при чём, — тихо заметил Люцифер. — Кому-то из вас не терпится.

Азирафель подозревал, что, наверное, ему. Одной рукой он обхватил Кроули за пояс, второй хватался за шею, и целовал его так, словно тот был океаном, а Азирафель — глубоководным созданием, которое может жить лишь под давлением его многотонной толщи воды.

Ох, он точно убрал подлокотники. Мысли смешивались в кучу и разбивались на осколки. 

Каким-то образом Кроули до сих пор соображал достаточно хорошо, чтобы снять с него галстук-бабочку. Он немного отстранился, скользнул ладонями по груди. Азирафель всхлипнул и дёрнул его за воротник, увлекая в новый яростный поцелуй. Пальцы Кроули расстёгивали пуговицы на жилете ангела, а затем вытянули его рубашку из штанов. Азирафель застонал ему в рот. 

— Мне показалось, вы нечасто этим занимаетесь, — сказал Люцифер, кончиком пальца лениво поглаживая его предплечье. — Вам не помешает выпустить пар, верно?

Колени демона вжались в соседние сиденья. Азирафель убрал руки — настал черёд Кроули хныкнуть — и почти грубо обхватил его за пояс, выгибая спину. В ту же секунду Кроули двинул бёдрами ему навстречу.

Оба были до боли возбуждены. Возможно, Азирафелю не стоило решать за двоих, но ему-то уж точно было нелегко, и его попытки притянуть Кроули ещё ближе не особо помогали. Тот весьма красноречиво тёрся об него через одежду.

Люцифер по-прежнему гладил его по руке, что лишь усугубляло ситуацию: его словно сражало громом каждый раз, когда ласкающие его пальцы меняли направление. Азирафель вздрогнул и подался назад, плечами прижимаясь к груди Люцифера, впуская в себя его ослепительный жар, похожий на ударную волну ядерного взрыва, источником которого были его губы.

Азирафель узнал об этом, когда Люцифер поцеловал его шею прямо под челюстью.

— Какой же ты чувствительный, ангелочек, — со смешком сказал он, пока мир Азирафеля расплывался яркими пятнами. — Всё ещё.

Прохладный воздух коснулся разгорячённой кожи, и Азирафель осознал, что руки Кроули добрались до его брюк. Он подался назад, и ангел увидел сцену. Кто-то кричал на кого-то, дёргая за руку, зал затаил дыхание.

Пряжка ремня звякнула, падая на пол. Кроули расстегнул его брюки, и Азирафель вцепился в его запястье, переплетая их пальцы. Вокруг снова было темно, потому что Азирафель закрыл глаза, а глаза он закрыл, потому что целовал Кроули, острые колени которого упирались в его бёдра.

Азирафель целовал его, стискивая руками его запястья, и отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. О, как ему хотелось быть с Кроули, внутри Кроули, _слиться с Кроули_ , а вспышки молний, прошивавшие тело там, где его касался Люцифер, нашёптывали, что они вполне могут это сделать.

Кроули дёрнул головой, разрывая поцелуй, и прижался пылающим лбом ко лбу Азирафеля, который заморгал, пытаясь прогнать мельтешащие перед глазами чёрные точки. Руки Кроули дрожали, зрачки расширились и заполняли радужку.

— Он конфетка, правда?

Азирафель не знал, кому из них адресован вопрос.

— Ангел, — взмолился Кроули. — Азирафель...

Ангелы могли... делать это. _Являться_. Сливаться. Покинуть свою физическую форму и вернуться в неё было не сложнее, чем взмахнуть крылом.

— Кроули, дорогой мой...

Азирафель ни на секунду не хотел его отпускать. Он никогда не спрашивал Кроули о других демонах, о том, осталась ли у них способность к _явлению_. Но они одной породы и единого происхождения, так ведь? К тому же, прошло так много времени. Возможно, если Азирафель спросит об этом сейчас, Кроули ответит...

— Не искушай его, ангел, — прошептал Люцифер ему на ухо — достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно на другом конце ложи.

Тело Кроули прошила такая сильная дрожь, что, казалось, он вот-вот расколется на части.

Что ж, возможно, вопрос снимался.

Азирафель разжал руки, и демон сполз на пол, рукой обхватив его колено и потянув вниз. Азирафель опустил ногу — он не понял, как задрал её на сиденье — а Люцифер ослабил хватку, позволив ему развернуться в кресле.

Кроули поцеловал его бедро через одежду, встал на колени и прижался губами к члену.

Азирафель вскрикнул и зажал себе рот.

На подмостках разворачивалось представление, актёры кругами обходили друг друга. Кроули вскинул голову и насадился до конца, жар его горла жидким пламенем взметнулся по позвоночнику Азирафеля. Кажется, теперь даже сцена была освещена сильнее.

Люцифер бережно сомкнул пальцы на его запястье, потянул вниз, заставляя отнять руку ото рта. Азирафель отвернулся, стискивая зубы и отчаянно пытаясь не вопить, пока Кроули двигался вверх и вниз вдоль его члена.

— Ну что же ты, — сказал Люцифер. — _Раньше_ ты не был таким застенчивым.

— Я не могу... — хрипло начал Азирафель. Под кожей гудел свет, тело задыхалось от похоти. Он попытался заглушить её и потерпел поражение. Кроули обхватил его пальцами, двинул рукой и ртом одновременно, и Азирафель задрожал. — Я не могу, не могу...

— Можешь, — оборвал его Люцифер. — И сделаешь.

Он погладил его по тыльной стороне ладони. Азирафель рискнул опустить взгляд, и поморщился: золотые кольца с гравировками, которые было больно читать (что уже говорило о многом). От одного взгляда на них в глазах потемнело.

Затем Люцифер поцеловал его, и свет вернулся.

Актёры на сцене замешкались, но никто в ложе не обратил на них внимания.

Мучительно медленно Кроули скользил по члену, глядя на Азирафеля сквозь ресницы. Зрачки у него всё ещё были расширены. Азирафель подавил всхлип, и рот Люцифера начал ласкать его горло. Кроули отстранился и тут же снова сомкнул губы на головке.

— Кажется, Кроули нравится, когда тебя целуют другие, ангелочек, — проворковал Люцифер.

Кроули низко застонал, и Азирафель почувствовал, как вибрирует его горло. Он толкнулся навстречу, и Кроули поперхнулся, обеими руками вцепляясь в его ноги.

— О, дорогой, прости меня, — извинился Азирафель, падая обратно в кресло. В уголках глаз вспыхивали искорки.

Люцифер наклонился, вплёл пальцы в рыжие пряди и резко дёрнул их на себя. Кроули снова подавился, но послушно заглотил член.

— Он справится, — пообещал Люцифер. — Не переживай за него, Азирафель.

— Но... ох!

Азирафель отчаянно хотел вернуть подлокотники на место, и не только из-за того, что Люцифер прижимался к нему сбоку, и каждая точка, в которой соприкасались их тела, пульсировала жаром. Он не знал, куда деть руки, и отчаянно искал, за что можно ухватиться. Пальцы Кроули сжались на ткани его брюк, и Люцифер снова дёрнул за рыжие вихры.

— Мне нравится его стрижка, но с длинными волосами было удобнее, — задумчиво сказал Люцифер и потянул голову демона назад, заставляя выпустить член. Кроули рвано вдохнул, хватая ртом воздух. Люцифер усмехнулся: — Кроули, покажи Азирафелю, на что способен твой язык.

Он поймал взгляд ангела, высунул кончик языка, по-змеиному пробуя воздух, и...

Азирафель взвыл.

Прикрыв глаза, Кроули улыбнулся уголком рта, лизнул головку. Гибкий язык прошёлся по задней стороне, а затем обвился вокруг его члена, не считаясь с человеческой анатомией, и Азирафель нашёл, чем занять руки. Он снова зажал себе рот.

На этот раз Люцифер не стал его останавливать, лишь коснулся ушной раковины поцелуем и мягко сказал:

— Правда, наш Змей очень искусен?

Кроули ластился к руке Люцифера, или Люцифер снова тянул его за волосы, и всё это не имело значения, потому что мир снова поплыл цветными пятнами. 

Язык Кроули... Язык Кроули был... длинным. Он обвивался вокруг члена, пока демон неторопливо скользил губами вверх и вниз. Руки его так сильно цеплялись за бёдра Азирафеля, что тот слегка съехал с кресла.

Под кожей бурлил и пузырился свет. Азирафель попытался задержать и пригасить его сияние, но у него ничего не вышло.

Кроули что-то довольно промычал, не открывая глаз. Кончик раздвоенного языка скользнул по основанию члена.

Зажимавшие рот руки не заглушили его крика, когда Азирафель выгнулся дугой и начал распадаться на части.

Актёры на сцене хватались друг за друга. Зал синхронно вздохнул.

Люцифер остановился.

— Азирафель.

Азирафель спрятал лицо в ладонях. Слишком ярко: две пары внезапно расширившихся глаз — голубых и золотых. Лампы на сцене. Полоски огоньков на ступеньках партера. Таблички с надписью «Выход». Декоративные лампочки по диаметру расписного потолка...

— Азирафель.

Кроули выпустил его и отстранился.

— Ангел? — позвал он, озадаченно моргнув.

Тонкий кончик языка невесомо скользнул по головке члена.

Азирафель сглотнул, безвольно опуская руки. Всё, чего ему хотелось в данный момент — это смотреть на Кроули и парить.

И, возможно, раздеть его догола, чтобы проверить, не появились ли на его коже чешуйки...

— Азирафель.

А ещё нужно было выпустить из себя этот разрушительный, ослепительный свет наружу, затопив их обоих...

«Ангелочек, — позвал Люцифер, сомкнув пальцы на его подбородке и разворачивая голову Азирафеля к себе. Сияние голубых глаз всё ещё было невыносимо ярким, но Люцифер прищурился, жёстко улыбаясь, — Давай не будем проверять, выстоит ли здание театра, если в нём случится божественное явление.»

Азирафель услышал приглушённый стон и не сразу понял, что он принадлежал Кроули.

«Заканчивай, милый».

Тот приподнял голову и закусил нижнюю губу. Одна из его рук соскользнула с бедра Азирафеля и обхватила основание его члена. Золотые глаза снова глянули на него сквозь ресницы, а почерневший язык медленно, мучительно-сладко обвился вокруг головки. 

Оргазм был таким сильным, что из глаз ангела брызнули слёзы.

Актёры упали на колени. Зрители повскакивали с мест, вопя от восторга в тысячу голосов и две тысячи лёгких. До антракта было ещё далеко. Никто не обращал на это внимания.

Кроули била крупная дрожь, но он глотал, не отстраняясь. Люцифер зашипел.

И всё вокруг них потонуло в ослепительной белизне.

Когда Азирафель пришёл в себя, уже был антракт.

Кроули сидел у его кресла, положив растрепанную голову к нему на колени, обнимая его ноги одной рукой. Когда Азирафель, наконец, вытер слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, Кроули приоткрыл глаза и еле заметно улыбнулся ему.

«Надо же, — сказал Люцифер, когда Азирафель перевел на него взгляд. Золотистые волосы растрепались, в глазах застыло какое-то странное выражение. — Это было... неожиданно».

Он щёлкнул пальцами.

Азирафель даже опомниться не успел, как оказался приведён в полный порядок — одет, и даже застёгнут на все пуговицы. Он неверяще моргнул и дотронулся до галстука-бабочки, глядя, как на глазах разглаживается воротник рубашки Кроули, который теперь тоже выглядел куда приличней. Он пошевелился, и Азирафель узнал это особенное движение: Кроули двигался точно так же, как и несколько мгновений назад, когда своим языком доводил его до пика удовольствия.  
Азирафель почувствовал, что краснеет.

Когда он взглянул на Люцифера, тот облизал губы, и Азирафель понял, что его рубашка выглядит слишком уж безупречной — если учесть, что об нее весь вечер тёрся перевозбужденный ангел. Он выгнул бровь, словно ожидая оценки, и недоверчиво спросил:

— Вы что, _оба_?...

Кроули сдавленно рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в его бедро.

***

Они ушли во время антракта (до сего дня Азирафель соглашался на подобное лишь однажды — в тот раз в театре буквально начался пожар). Позвоночник и ноги Кроули отказывались подчиняться, так что его буквально вели под руки. Он понятия не имел, как довезет их до дома, но должен был разобраться с этим до того, как они сядут в «Бентли».

Азирафель прижимал его к себе, и тепло его тела успокаивало нервы. Одна рука ангела лежала на поясе Кроули, вторая поддерживала его за локоть, пока они спускались по ступенькам.

Люцифер шёл в нескольких шагах позади, тихонько напевая себе под нос, и мелодия его песни пробирала ангела холодной дрожью.

На балконе он вздёрнул Кроули на ноги, невесомо поцеловал в темечко.

«Провожу вас до машины. Милый, ты был великолепен».

— Нгк, — ответил Кроули.

Он изо всех сил старался не думать об этом и искоса поглядывал на Азирафеля, ища признаки беспокойства. Или хотя бы румянца, окрасившего его щёки, когда он осознал, что и Кроули, и Люцифер... об этом Кроули тоже старался не думать. Тебе ещё за руль садиться, напомнил он себе.

Стоячие овации. Они сорвали стоячие овации.

Кроули мечтал поскорее все забыть, но был уверен в том, что будет помнить об этом вечно. Проводить их до машины? Это же как раз то, о чём он подумал, верно? Мысли вращались по кругу, как планеты по орбитам, и он отчаянно пытался игнорировать их.

Азирафель молчал. Лишь когда они уже подходили к машине, он с сомнением посмотрел на небо и произнёс:

— Кажется, будет буря.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Кроули раньше, чем успел остановиться. — Самое время думать о погоде.

Азирафель не ответил, замирая и притягивая Кроули к себе. Он развернулся, и Кроули последовал его примеру.

Он не сразу понял, что произошло. Люцифер приветливо улыбался, но теперь у него в руках была тонкая трость с серебряным набалдашником — Кроули видел её раньше и очень надеялся, что она не пойдёт в ход. Но почему?... Он поднял глаза и осознал, что Люцифер не словно забыл про них — они с Азирафелем смотрели в одну сторону.

На тротуаре позади них стояла Архангел Михаил в белом костюме и блузке с рюшами. Золотая заколка в её тщательно уложенных волосах резала Кроули глаза, поэтому он отвёл взгляд, уставившись на гамаши, надетые поверх ослепительно-белых ботинок.

— Азирафель, — позвала она, открыто игнорируя остальных.

— Михаил. Снова собираешься меня похитить? — спокойно произнёс он. Кроули бы расцеловал его за это. Он не целовал Азирафеля с тех пор, как того поцеловал Люцифер. Ему хотелось, но Михаил могла одним движением уничтожить его — или Азирафеля — стоило одному из них дёрнуться.

Если Михаил и отреагировала, Кроули не успел этого заметить. Она откашлялась и сплела пальцы, держа руки перед собой.

— Рай решил не вмешиваться.

Азирафель чуть задрал подбородок.

— Припоминаю что-то такое, да.

— Мы, в свою очередь, ожидали, что ты не станешь привлекать к себе внимание. 

Азирафель покосился на него, и Кроули выгнул бровь. Возможно, скрыть сияние от людей проще, чем от ангелов. Азирафель наморщил лоб и перевёл взгляд на Михаил, беззвучно двигая губами. Увы, Кроули ничем не мог ему помочь.

Михаил вздохнула. Очень демонстративно вздохнула.

— Нам не нужны _явления_ , Азирафель. Не в этом столетии.

«Мне казалось, он больше не „ваш“», — заметил Люцифер, потому что вселенная ненавидела Кроули.

— Справедливо и для тебя, верно? — кротко поинтересовалась Михаил, смерив его таким взглядом, с каким кошка отказывается от курочки, приготовленной любящей хозяйкой и поданной на тарелке с голубой каёмочкой. — Глас излишен.

Азирафель снова взглянул на Кроули широко распахнутыми глазами, и они начали пятиться в сторону «Бентли». Теперь спина и ноги Кроули уже были вполне не прочь довезти их до Мейфэра.

«Михаил, — угрожающе-нежно сказал Люцифер (Кроули никак не удавалось подобрать слово, описывающее этот тон). — Может, ты забыла, как им пользоваться?»

— Знаете, — перебил их Азирафель, открывая правую переднюю дверь автомобиля и заталкивая несопротивляющегося Кроули внутрь. — Обещаем, что больше так не будем. Никаких явлений на публике. Рады встрече, нам пора, до скорого.

Михаил прищурилась, но слава кому-нибудь, смотрела не на них. Кроули торопливо заводил двигатель, Азирафель залезал на пассажирское сиденье. 

— Зачем бы Азирафелю устраивать явление, Сатана?

Ох. Ох. Кроули нажал на газ, отъезжая от тротуара. Называть его Сатаной, когда он в образе Утренней звезды — это... можно сделать лишь раз в жизни.

«Полагаю, ангел потерял самообладание. Такое случается даже с лучшими из нас», — Люцифер лениво повертел в руках трость.

— Вот этого ты знать не можешь.

Продолжения разговора они не услышали, потому что Кроули сорвался с места. Возможно,"Бентли" тоже что-то почуяла в тот момент, когда они свернули с улицы. Кроули гнал так, словно их преследовали. Азирафель даже не протестовал, лишь сидел, вжавшись в пассажирское сиденье и тяжело дыша, уставившись в окно. Они были совсем близко от дома, когда Кроули понял, на что смотрел ангел.

Молния разорвала ночное небо, осветив низко висящие облака, которых час назад здесь не было. Раздавшийся секунду спустя гром качнул машину. К тому времени, как они подъехали к квартире Кроули, посеревшие улицы заливал ливень.

— Что, — сказал Кроули.

Азирафель провёл рукой по лицу.

— Глас Михаил. Или, вернее, её _ГЛАС_.

Кроули уставился на него.

Настал черёд Азирафеля спрашивать:

— Что?

— Ты никогда так не делал, — медленно произнёс Кроули, сжав руль так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и слегка пошевелил ногами, чтобы скрыть... гм. Снаружи оглушительно загрохотало. Кроули тоже был оглушён. — Ты... — он прочистил горло, — ты в любой момент можешь... так? Когда захочешь?

Азирафель покраснел и прикусил губу, и Кроули немедленно захотелось отзеркалить его жест.

— А ты, — нерешительно начал ангел, — можешь снова сделать ту штуку с языком?

В конце концов, эффект от близости Люцифера не сразу сходил на нет.

Не было никакого смысла пережидать грозу в «Бентли», и они вымокли до нитки, пока бежали до дома.


End file.
